La historia de Lily y James
by Laali Cullen
Summary: Lily Evans y James Potter están enamorados, pero no lo quieren admitir. Y las cosas se podrán más duras cuando Severus Snape se entere. Sus amigos harán todo lo que puedan para ayudarlos, pero... ¿Lo lograrán?
1. ¿Me gusta o no me gusta?

Capitulo 1: ¿Me gusta o no me gusta?

El expreso de Hogwarts iba a toda velocidad, cruzando paisajes que cambiaban continuamente. Lily Evans, de quince años de edad, viajaba en un compartimiento con sus amigas Mary Macdonald y Susan Freund.

Lily era pelirroja y tenía los ojos de un verde brillante; Mary tenía el pelo color castaño, y ojos color marrón; y Susan era rubia de ojos celestes, herencia de su familia, la cual venía de Alemania.

Las tres chicas charlaban muy animadamente hasta que...

—Sabemos que te gusta, Lily ¡No lo niegues!

—¡No me gusta! —repuso ella, enfadada— Ya se los dije, es egocéntrico y engreído, y...

—...guapo, excelente jugador de Quidditch, con club de fans y encima le gustas —terminó Susan, con ojos soñadores—. Serías la envidia de todas las chicas si fueras su novia...

—¿Tiene club de fans? —preguntó Lily, sorprendida

—Claro que sí; la representante es Elizabeth Morgan, la chica de pelo negro y ojos color almíbar...

—A sí, ya se quien es; lo persigue todo el tiempo. —dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ahí tienes la prueba! ¡Sí te fijas en él! Sino no te darías cuenta... —dijo Mary, esbozando una pícara sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡Ya te dije que no me gusta! —replicó la pelirroja— Y tú —dijo mirando a la alemana— ¿Vas a negar que te gusta Black?— dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

—¿Q...qué? —preguntó Susan, ruborizándose.

—Lo que oyes ¡Ya sabemos que te gusta Sirius! —dijo Mary, continuando con el interrogatorio.

—¡Claro que no me gusta! —dijo ella— ¡Es un engreído y un egocéntrico!

—Te copiaste de mis excusas... —dijo Lily, y se ruborizó al entender lo que había dicho.

—¿Ves? ¡Otra prueba! ¡Lo tuyo fueron solo meras excusas! —dijo Susan

—No es cierto ¡Tú pones excusas! —repuso Lily

—No, tú

—Tú

—Tú

—Eres tú

—¡Las dos ponen excusas! —dijo Mary, riendo

Susan y Lily intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

—¡Y a ti te gusta Lupin! —dijeron al unísono.

Mary siguió riendo, ahora un poco más fuerte.

—¡Lo dicen porque quieren cambiar de tema! ¡Son unas mentirosas! —dijo, y siguió riendo. Las otras callaron, porque sabían que era verdad y pronto Mary dejó de reir.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

En otra parte del expreso de Hogwarts...

—¡Llegó la diversión! —dijo Sirius Black, abriendo la puerta de un compartimiento.

En ese compartimiento estaban los que se hacían llamar los Merodeadores: James Potter, un chico con pelo color negro azabache que nunca lograba peinar y anteojos; Remus Lupin, un chico rubio de ojos celestes, muy bondadoso; y Peter Pettigrew, un chico petiso y gordo, con ojos pequeños y llorosos, con un gran parecido a los de una rata.

—La diversión fue la primera en llegar —dijo James, quien estaba acostado en un asiento mirando por la ventana.

—Las diversiones ahora están juntas —bromeó Sirius.

—Tienes razón —dijo James, y se sentó correctamente para que el otro pudiera sentarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo vas, Ob? —le preguntó Sirius a Remus

—Bien, gracias —respondió él

—¿Por qué Ob? —preguntó Peter

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó James, y sin esperar respuesta dijo— ¡Por lobo!

—Deberíamos cambiar nuestros sobrenombres —dijo Sirius—. Siempre los estamos cambiando; es complicado recordarlos...

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó James, interesado.

—Que nos pongamos sobrenombres en concordancia con el animal en que nos transformemos —dijo Sirius.

James sonrió, dando a entender que aprobaba la idea.

—¡No! —dijo Remus, asustado— ¡Yo no puedo!

—Tranquilo —dijo Sirius, sin alterarse— Ya pensé en eso; tú serás Lunático.

—¡Así es como le dicen algunos! —dijo James

—Si no queda más remedio... —dijo Remus

—Entonces serás Lunático —dijo Sirius, contento— Yo seré Canuto.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Remus, desconcertado

—Raro ¿Verdad? —dijo, divertido— Le pondría así a mi perro, si es que tuviera uno, y como yo me transformaré en perro...

—Excelente —aprobó James— Yo seré Cornamenta.

—Y tú serás Colagusano —le dijo Sirius a Peter— Porque tendrás cola y te arrastrarás como un gusano, ya que serás una rata.

—¡No! ¡Que nombre horrible! —dijo, molesto

—A mi me gusta —dijo James, riendo

—A mi también —dijo Remus, también riendo.

Sirius se les unió y los tres rieron juntos.

—Hablo en serio —dijo Remus, cuando pudieron parar de reír—. Es un buen apodo.

—Está bien —dijo, resignado.

—Pero solo los usaremos entre nosotros, o para firmar alguna aventura —dijo Sirius.

—¿O para qué? —preguntó Peter.

—¡Firmar alguna aventura! —dijo James, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Por ejemplo, si escribimos en las paredes, ponemos Esto fue obra de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

—Apoyo la propuesta —dijo Remus

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Peter

—Entonces, entre nosotros somos Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —dijo James, entusiasmado.

—Ahora que ya hemos hablado de ese asunto, pasemos al siguiente... —dijo Sirius, miando de reojo a su mejor amigo— ¿Te gusta Lily Evans?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió James

—Te conozco hermano... —dijo Sirius

—¡Ya te dije que no me gusta! —dijo

—Déjalo; no le sacarás nada si lo sigues instando —dijo Remus

—Ahí viene tu club de fans —dijo Sirius, señalando a la derecha. James palideció.

—Y ahí viene el tuyo —dijo, y señalo hacia la izquierda

—¡¡ESCONDÁMONOS RÁPIDO!! —dijo Sirius y, al ver que Remus y Peter no se movían dijo— ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Ustedes están siempre con nosotros, nos delatarán! ¡ESCONDANSEN YA!

James y Sirius se escondieron en la rejilla portaequipajes; los dos eran flacos y, si ponían baúles delante suyo, no se los veía. Peter y Remus se escondieron debajo de los asientos, justo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entraron diez chicas al compartimiento: Elizabeth Morgan, de pelo color negro y ojos color almíbar, de quinto año de Gryffindor; Jennifer Kingston, de pelo castaño oscuro con ondas y ojos marrones, de cuarto año de Ravenclaw; Melanie Jones, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, de cuarto año de Gryffindor; Geraldine London, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, de quinto de Hufflepuff; y Bethanie Sheldon, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, de quinto de Ravenclaw; esas cinco eran parte del club de admiradoras de James.

Cameron Pole, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, de quinto de Gryffindor; Essence Stanton, de pelo color castaño claro y ojos celestes, de cuarto de Hufflepuff; Melody Jones, hermana gemela de Melanie, las cuales eran iguales en todos los aspectos, por lo que era rubia de ojos azules, y estaba en cuarto de Gryffindor; Nevada Scrubb, que era albina, por lo que tenía el pelo de un rubio tan claro que casi era blanco y los ojos tan celestes que casi no se notaban, de cuarto año de Ravenclaw; y Sapphire Osborne, de pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, y ojos marrones, de quinto de Hufflepuff; estas otras cinco eran parte del club de fans de Sirius.

—¿Hola? —dijo Elizabeth, entrando en el compartimiento— Parece que los ocupantes se fueron —dijo, resignada.

—Sigamos buscando —propuso Bethanie para calmarla, y salieron de la habitación, seguidas de las del club de fans de Sirius, quienes se fueron sin decir nada al ver que no estaba él allí.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, los cuatro amigos salieron de sus escondites.

—Casi nos atrapan —dijo James— No quiero estar todo el viaje con esas pesadas; después no hay forma de sacárselas de encima.

—Vamos a molestar a las chicas —dijo Sirius, sonriendo divertido.

—Colagusano ¿Te quedas a cuidar del compartimiento? —preguntó James

—Claro —respondió, sentándose.

—Entonces vamos —les dijo a los otros tres.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Abrieron la puerta del compartimiento de las chicas.

—¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUIÉN EXTRAÑÓ AL MÁS GUAPO Y SEXY DE TODO EL MUNDO MÁGICO?!?!?!?!? —Sirius Black entró en el compartimiento, seguido de Remus Lupin.

—Nadie – respondieron Lily, Mary y Susan al unísono.

—Se equivocan, chicas —dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. Todas me extrañaron. A decir verdad ¿Quién no me extrañaría?

—Déjame pensar —dijo Susan—. Yo, Mary, Lily, las chicas del club de fans de James y las de los otros sex symbols del colegio... Entonces te extraño un porcentaje equivalente al... ¿dos por ciento?

—Ja ja, muy graciosa —dijo Sirius, entrando y sentándose.

—Hola Remus —dijeron las tres, al percatarse de la presencia del rubio. Él también entró en el compartimiento.

—¿A él si lo saludan? —preguntó Sirius— ¿Qué ha hecho él que no haya hecho yo?

—La pregunta es que no hizo él —puntualizó Mary— Él no entró demostrando su egocentrismo.

Todas rieron.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Mary— Lo único que extrañé de ti fue el reírme de tus ocurrencias.

—Bueno, pero me extrañaste —dijo Sirius, animado por el comentario.

—No te extrañé, tonto, extrañé reírme por las tonterías que hacen tú y James. —explicó Mary.

—A propósito ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Susan

—Íbamos caminando por el pasillo, y en eso vimos a lo lejos a Elizabeth Morgan y las otras cuatro integrantes del club de fans que la siguen a todos lados merodeando por los pasillos, y él corrió a esconderse —respondió Remus, y todos rieron al imaginarse a James escapándose de las chicas.

En ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo.

—¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUIÉN ME EXTRAÑÓ?!?!?!?!? —James entró en el compartimiento y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Lily! —respondieron las otras dos al ver la cara de su amiga y ella, al escuchar su nombre, reaccionó.

—Pero ¿Qué dicen? —dijo ella, ruborizándose. Se levantó del asiento y se apoyó contra la pared del costado, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz de mujer que gritaba:

—¡Ahí está!

—¡No! —dijo James, y entró rápidamente en el compartimiento, cerrando la puerta.

Todos rieron. James estaba aterrado. Y al, de pronto, se le ocurrió la única forma de librarse de ese séquito de mujeres desesperadas...


	2. El beso

**Hola mis lectores!!**

**CDLA: Este fic no tiene lectores...**

**Gills: Cierto T·T Si lo leen, dejen rr, por favor!!**

**CDLA: Ya se!! Hazle publicidad en Albus Potter y el invento de Dumbledore!!**

**Gills: Buena idea!!**

**CDLA: Cuando no han sido buenas mis ideas??**

**Gills: Egocentrica... ¬_¬**

**CDLA: Pon el capitulo y no los fastidies mas**

**Gills: Ahora soy yo la q fastidia?? **

**CDLA: No ahora, siempre lo fuiste**

**Gills: Mejor vamos con el capitulo, xq no qiero q nos censuren...**

Capitulo 2: El beso

James se acercó a Lily lo más rápidamente que pudo, lo cual la tomó desprevenida; para cuando se dio cuenta, la había tomado de la cintura y al segundo la estaba besando. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, sin saber bien lo que hacía, dejándose llevar.

Las integrantes del club de fans de James, al abrir la puerta del compartimiento, vieron a Lily y a James besándose apasionadamente, ante las sorprendidas miradas de Mary, Susan, Remus y Sirius. A Elizabeth se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió del compartimiento dando un portazo.

Lily, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, soltó a James y le dio una cachetada que resonó fuertemente en el lugar. Se escuchó un Eso debió doler... de parte de Sirius y Mary no pudo contener una leve sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —dijo Lily, mirándolo furiosa, pero él no parecía arrepentido.

—Te gustó —dijo— Sino no me hubieras seguido la corriente.

Lily le dio otra cachetada y salió corriendo del compartimiento. Mary y Susan, con una señal de disculpa, salieron corriendo detrás de ella. Sirius y Remus fueron con James.

—Hermano ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius, mirando la marca que le había dejado la chica en la mejilla derecha.

—Si, excepto que todo mi hemisferio derecho quedó momentáneamente en desuso. —dijo, y Sirius no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Remus

—Nada —contestó James— Déjenlo así; no podemos hacer nada.

Los tres amigos se sentaron y Sirius dijo de pronto:

—Te gusta, James ¡Lily te gusta!

—¿Qué? —preguntó, atónito— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Claro que sí —dijo Sirius

—No

—Vamos hermano, yo siempre te cuento las chicas que están en mi lista de próximas conquistas, te cuento todo. Y Remus también; nos contó que es lo que ya sabes, y todo lo referente a él. Y tú ¿No confías en nosotros?

—Está bien; me gusta —dijo James, resignado

—Nunca me equivoco —dijo Sirius, complacido

—¡Pero no se lo cuenten a nadie!

—¿En serio nos crees capaces? —preguntó Remus, dolido

—Claro que no, pero no quiero que se entere ni siquiera Colagusano ¿entendido?

—Como quieras —respondió Sirius

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Lily corría sin rumbo por los pasillos del tren, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. En un momento, encontró un compartimiento vacío, y se metió en él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos, se abrazó a sí misma y lloró ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso por él? ¿Por qué cuando lo besó se sintió en las nubes, como si volara? ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de otra persona que no fuera él? Ese chico egocéntrico y engreído, que creía estar por sobre los demás por jugar bien al Quidditch...

¿A quién engañaba? Ella sabía que eso no era verdad; ella lo había juzgado de antemano por lo que había pasado en su primer día de clases. Lo recordaba perfectamente...

Había ido a un compartimiento en el que estaban unos chicos de su mismo año. Ella estaba muy triste; había tenido una reciente pelea con su hermana Petunia por la culpa de Severus. Miraba por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio.

En eso entró Severus al compartimiento y se sentó enfrente de ella.

—No quiero hablar contigo —había dicho con voz entrecortada.

—¿Por qué no? —le había preguntado él.

—Tuney me... me odia. Porque leímos la carta que le envió Dumbledore.

—¿Y qué? —le había preguntado él.

Ella lo atribuyó a que nunca había tenido hermanos, y no sabía cómo se sentía, pero no pudo evitar enojarse. Le lanzó una mirada de profunda antipatía y le espetó:

—¡Es mi hermana!

Los ojos se le había vuelto a anegar en lágrimas, e intentó secárselos sin que se notara.

—¡Pero si nos vamos! —le había dicho Severus, incapaz de contener su euforia —¡Lo logramos! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

Ella había asentido, frotándose los ojos, y a pesar de su disgusto había esbozado una sonrisa; fue incapaz de contenerla al pensar en que iba a aprender a hacer magia y se convertiría en una bruja.

—Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin —había comentado Severus, animado por su sonrisa.

Y en ese momento, esa persona tan especial, a la que odiaba y amaba a la vez, hizo su aparición:

—¿En Slytherin?

James Potter estaba allí y, al escuchar Slytherin, no había podido contenerse.

—¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso creo que me marcharía ¿Tú no? —le preguntó al niño que iba en el asiento del frente, Sirius Black.

—Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

—¡Y yo que creía que eras una buena persona!

Lily no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pero por suerte nadie la había visto.

—A lo mejor rompo la tradición —había replicado Sirius, sonriendo burlón— ¿Adónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?

—¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes! Como mi padre.

En ese momento, Severus había hecho un ruidito despectivo que la había sacado de su ensimismamiento; por un lado, le agradeció y por otro, le pareció muy grosero de su parte.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, en absoluto —había contestado Severus; su expresión desdeñosa lo desmentía y, por primera vez, me di cuenta lo desagradable que era con otros que no fuera yo—. Si prefieres tener músculos antes que cerebro...

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas? –había intervenido Sirius

James había soltado una carcajada y, aunque yo también atiné reír, pero no lo hice por Severus. Me enderecé con una expresión que pretendía ser de bochorno, y miré primero a James y después a Sirius con antipatía.

—Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimiento.

—¡Ooooooh!

James y Sirius la imitaron en son de burla.

—¡Hasta luego, Quejicus! —le dijeron antes de cerrar la puerta.

Era por eso que ella había odiado a James. En su primer año permaneció ciega, confiando en Severus, que siempre que podía se descargaba contra Potter y su banda, como solía decirles.

Ya en segundo año, fue más independiente. Sirius intentó empezar a hablar con las chicas de su curso; Elizabeth Morgan estaba perdidamente enamorada de James, y si intentaba hablar con Cameron Pole, no se la podía sacar de encima. Así que entabló amistad con ellas tres. Y, desde ese momento, sus dos amigas hablaban mucho con Sirius y los demás. Con el único con el que hablaba era con Remus, quien era mucho más tranquilo que los otros dos. Él decía que tenía un secreto que lo hacía una mala persona y que, si la gente llegaba a enterarse, nadie más querría estar con él.

Ya en cuarto, Severus estaba seguro de que Remus era un hombre lobo, porque desaparecía cuando había luna llena. Pero yo no lo creía; ¿Cómo una persona tan buena podría ser eso? Era imposible.

Ese mismo año, James me confirmó que no era malo después de todo; salvó a Severus de algo que lo podría haber matado, que estaba oculto dentro del Sauce Boxeador. Severus aseguró que lo había hecho para salvarse a sí mismo y a sus compañeros, pero yo no lo creo.

Severus fue muy poco amable cuando estuvo por primera vez con James y Sirius, y ellos le respondieron. Ella solo le había prestado atención a lo que ellos decían, y no a las ofensas de Severus. Cuando se dio cuenta, intentó ver más a James y a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que no tienen nada que ver con la descripción de Severus; eran divertidos, los quería todo el mundo y solían hacer bromas que hacían divertir a la gente.

La puerta del compartimiento la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Mary y Susan habían entrado y se sentaban a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la alemana

—Claro –dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas

—¿Por qué te fuiste llorando? —preguntó Mary.

Lily reanudó el llanto. Sus amigas la consolaron como pudieron, hasta que ella pudo recuperar la tranquilidad.

—¡No quiero amarlo! ¡No quiero! Cuando me dijo que me había gustado, sentí como una puñalada en el corazón. Si él se había dado cuenta, significaba que mis sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto... Además, Elizabeth y las otras nos vieron ¿Cuánto crees que tardará el colegio en enterarse? No creo que más de media hora.

—Elizabeth no va a decir nada —le dijo Susan—. Nunca admitiría que vio a otra chica besándose con el chico que desde primero intenta conquistar.

—Susan tiene razón —le dijo Mary—. Volvamos al compartimiento.

—No —dijo Lily—. No quiero verlo.

—No le prestes atención y listo —propuso Mary—. Vamos, ¡no queremos estar solas! —dijo, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Y, juntas, volvieron al compartimiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¡Quédate quieto! —le decía Susan a James, mientras intentaba esparcirle base del color de su piel en la mejilla en la que tenía la mano de Lily.

Susan era conocida entre las chicas como La Reina del Maquillaje porque su madre era la maquilladora de las chicas que posaban para la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Conocía todos los secretos para ocultar de todo bajo una capa de maquillaje.

—No está mal —dijo, corriéndose para que los otros lo vieran—. No parece que estuviera maquillado, y casi no se nota la mano ¡Intenta no tocarte la mejilla, o se correrá! —dijo, al ver que acercaba la mano peligrosamente al lugar en que le había puesto base.

Lily miraba por la ventana, sin prestarles atención. Sólo había accedido a ir allí por sus amigas, pero no quería hablar con nadie.

—¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme? —le preguntó James

—Nunca —respondió ella, cortante.

El expreso siguió avanzando por caminos cada vez más distintos, pero Lily no habló con nadie en todo el camino.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo**

**Dejen rr si les gusta!! Eso me motivara a seguir escribiendo!!**

**Saludos!!**


End file.
